<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release by Diana_Munroe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016468">Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe'>Diana_Munroe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Bad Girl Bonnie, F/M, Inspired by Voyager’s “Blood Fever” episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie learns that her own personal hang ups  may be stopping her from accessing her magic, and thus stopping her from freeing she and Damon from the 1994 Prison World, she finds a way to release the hidden thoughts and concerns that have been trapped in her unconscious mind.</p><p>What she and Damon didn't know was that she was holding back a lot more than just her magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shot of bourbon landed beside Bonnie’s morning coffee with a thunk. The morning drink had become something of a tradition in the weird domestic life they had created together since being trapped in the 1994 Prison World. Whenever one of them was irritable, snappy or just cranky that morning, the other would pour that person a shot or some other alcoholic beverage. It was a signal that they developed to silently tell each other to calm the fuck down. Bonnie didn’t think she needed it this morning though. She glanced at the amber liquid sloshing in the small glass and back up at the dark-haired vampire who had provided it with a challenge in his eyes, daring her to contradict his silent critique.</p><p>“I don’t need that,” she muttered and continued to pour over the grimoire that had been her constant companion for the past week. </p><p>Damon stretched, letting out a long, obnoxious yawn that grated on her nerves as his arms extended over his body. His shirt rode up just a bit, showing a hint of his pale, toned flesh. Some raw instinct in her wanted to bite it. Whether the impulse came from frustration or isolation-borne sexual tension, she wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t going down that rabbit hole any time soon. He was trying to goad her into a fight and she knew it. If there was one thing Damon was inexplicably good at, it was pissing her off. She counted to 10 slowly in her head, trying to not let the vampire’s antics get to her. </p><p>“You see, Witchy,” he started, “Your mouth says one thing, but your stank attitude over the past three days says another.” </p><p>Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, “You know nothing about my attitude.” </p><p>“I’ve had nothing to do, but to study your attitude for the past 3 months. I practically have a Ph.D in Bonnie mood swings. Soo,” he challenged and pushed the shot of bourbon to her, “I know something's wrong.” </p><p>“Get out of my face,” she said, picking up the grimoire and coffee and making her way to her bedroom. </p><p>“Like now,” Damon continued, following her, “No, ‘Damon, you’re an asshole’ or ‘look in the mirror, drama queen’ or any other sad attempts at witty retorts. No, Bonnie Bennett is running away.” </p><p>That froze her in her tracks. She turned back to him slowly. </p><p>“What did you say?” she replied, tension filling her voice.  </p><p>“You heard me. Something’s bothering you, got you all twisted up in knots and instead of confronting it like a big girl, big bad Bennett witch Bonnie is running away like a chicken shit,” he goaded. </p><p>“Screw you,” she spat at him and walked up the stairs. </p><p>“Bok, Bok, BaGok,” Damon clucked her from behind, not making a move toward her, but daring her to deny his assertion. Bonnie was keeping something from him. Between Bonnie’s magic  being the key to getting them out of here and her tendency toward self-sacrifice, he really didn’t like her keeping secrets. </p><p>Bonnie groaned loudly, “You are such a child.”</p><p>“And it’s only going to get worse until you give up the goods,” he replied, smirking at her. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head at all the ways he could cook up to annoy her into compliance. Somehow, getting on her nerves seemed to be his favorite Prison World hobby. She knew he liked getting a rise out of her, but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why. But she also knew that they were both stubborn enough to keep any argument that started lasting for days. Days she didn’t have if she had read the grimoire correctly. </p><p>“I hate you,” she sneered, but marched down the stairs and slammed the grimoire down on the table. She walked away from the old text and downed the shot, letting the burn take the edge off her frustration. Damon followed her cautiously, stopping in front of the grimoire. </p><p>“Page 406,” Bonnie said and poured herself another shot. </p><p>“Releasing Internal Blockage,” Damon read outloud and twisted his face up at her, “I could’ve told you that you had a stick up your ass.” </p><p>“One day, I will stake you in your sleep, I swear to God,” Bonnie gritted. </p><p>Damon smiled at her, “But that’s not today. And don’t swear, it’s not polite.”</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes and reached over Damon to get the book. He put his hand over it, stopping her from taking it off the table. </p><p>“Seriously,” he said, leaning into her and softening his voice, “What is this? My Latin’s good, but this is some next level shit.” </p><p>Bonnie sighed and reluctantly looked up into his pale blue eyes. She hated it when he was right. It was even worse when him being right about something made her feel vulnerable. The truth was that she had discovered something that wasn’t embarrassing per say, but it, at once, confused her and made her feel guilty as fuck. She didn’t know when it happened, but somewhere along the way, Damon began to get her. Get her in a way that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Both of her oldest friends were now vampires. They seemed more connected to who she used to be before she came into her power and the other witches she encountered seemed to focus on what she could do and who her lineage was and not who she was as a person. </p><p>With all his long history of pushing, insults and manipulation to get her use her powers for the half-baked scheme of the week, the last person she thought she would feel any kind of kinship with was Damon, but living together for weeks changed their relationship… they actually had one now or, it has been clarified. It felt like with the distractions of everyone and everything out of the way, they were finally able to see each other and, well, maybe they weren’t as different as she had always thought. Damon’s kindnesses always took her by surprise. She didn’t ask it of him. Didn’t expect it, but appreciated it all the same. Each thank you she uttered in his direction, caused a stutter in his step, like he wasn’t used to hearing it, but as uncomfortable as it seemed to make him, he kept doing more. As if her approval meant something to him. And now, looking at her with something like kindness in his eyes, she found herself unable to hide the truth from him anymore. </p><p> “The spell might be a way for me to unlock my magic. I’ve been looking into how Grams would have created this place. According to my research, my magic should work here,” she started. </p><p>“But it isn’t, so what’s the problem?” </p><p>She averted her eyes from his direct gaze, “Me.”  </p><p>“Explain,” he pressed. </p><p>She gestured to the grimoire, “If I’m reading that right, there’s some part of me that doesn’t want my magic back.” </p><p>“Excuse me?! You want to stay in the hellhole!”</p><p>“No!” she said and threw her hands up. She marched away from him toward the drink cart, “Of course, I want to go home.” </p><p>“Then explain, little witch, because this isn’t making any sense. You should be able to use your magic, but you can’t because you, what? Like being dead.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Never want to see any of our friends again.” </p><p>“Of course I do!” </p><p>“Then what?!!” </p><p>“I DON’T KNOW!” she shouted and threw a glass tumbler across the room, smashing it into the mantle above the fireplace. </p><p>Both Damon’s and Bonnie’s eyes settled on the glass shards that now littered the ground. Bonnie tried to think of something, anything to say, but she was stunned into silence by her own actions. She never had outbursts like this unless her life was in danger. She wasn’t the overly emotional, dramatic one. She just... snapped. </p><p>“I… I…” she started. </p><p>Damon swallowed, “It’s okay.” </p><p>“No, it’s not,” she said, finally looking at him, “I just destroyed your property.” </p><p>Damon shrugged, “Nothing I haven’t destroyed before.” </p><p>“That doesn’t make it right. I’ll clean it up,” she said, moving to the fireplace. Damon blurred in front of her, blocking her way. </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Damon.” </p><p>“I’ll worry about the mess. You clearly have bigger problems, so go do that witchy thing you do, so we can get out of here,” he said. </p><p>“That’s very kind--” </p><p>Damon scoffed at her, “Kindness has nothing to do with it. I haven’t drank from a vein in over 3 months, Bonnie. If you get cut and I smell it, I might be able to stop myself from sucking you dry.” </p><p>Bonnie raised her chin in defiance, letting him know that she wasn’t afraid. He smiled at her, nice and slow. </p><p>“Better safe than sorry, Bon-Bon,” he said with a smirk and then turned on his heel. She watched him walk away, still slightly confused as to how she go into this situation. </p><p>“I know my ass is fine,” Damon called as he started picking up glass shards, “But don’t you have a book to read?” </p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes and made her way back to the grimoire, making sure that nothing in her walk confirmed that fact that she did agree with him. His ass was fine. </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>Damon looked over the table at the potion that Bonnie was concocting. </p><p>“I thought you couldn’t do magic?” he asked. </p><p>“This is more chemistry than magic,” Bonnie answered, “There are certain magics that anyone can do because the potions are powered by the interactions of the ingredients themselves, not the magic user.” </p><p>“Even me?” Damon questioned. Bonnie gave him a smirk of her own. </p><p>“Yeah, but the measurements have to be precise. And I don’t know if you have the patience for it,” she challenged. </p><p>Damon snorted, “I’m patient.” </p><p>Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him and waited as if to say, “You? Really?” </p><p>“When I want to be,” Damon amended, but Bonnie just tilted her head, still staring at him in disbelief. </p><p>“Okay, when I have to be,” he said. Bonnie just remained silent, waiting him out. </p><p>“Fiiinnee,” he said, giving up, “I have the patience of a fly. Are you happy, Judgey?” </p><p>Bonnie smiled at him, “Delighted. Now pass me the crushed amber.” </p><p>Damon did as he was told and gave her the vital. She tapped the vital and watched at the particles dropped into her brew. The liquid changed color from green to purple and then went clear. </p><p>“Okay. It’s ready,” she said. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to do again?” Damon asked. </p><p>“Release me from whatever is holding me back. Hopefully, that’s all it will take to unlock my magic too,” she said.</p><p>“Hopefully?”</p><p>Bonnie shrugged, “You know magic can be fickle.” </p><p>“That I do,” he responded, picking up the glass of bourbon by his side. He lifted it up to salute her, “Bottoms up.” </p><p>“Cheers,” she said and drank the clear liquid.</p><p>Damon stared at her for a moment, gauging her reaction to the potion, “Feel anything?” </p><p>She shook her hands, “Tingly.” </p><p>Then she shook her arms... her chest... until her whole body shook like a dancer’s full body shimmy. Her body just vibrating with energy with little pulses and twitches. Damon wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or a little turned on. Bonnie’s little body wasn’t exactly going through convolutions, but she was shaking her body in a way that drew his eyes to her chest, her ass and up and down the length of her body. Suddenly she stopped with a jolt, letting out an “O” of exhalation. </p><p>“You okay?” He ventured. </p><p>Bonnie looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. </p><p>“I’m fine,” she said slowly, taking in the furniture, the ceiling and the books in the room until finally landing on Damon. She smiled at him and the look she gave him was full of dirty promises he didn’t dare name.  </p><p>“Never better,” she said in a sultry tone. </p><p>She walked over to him and silently locked eyes with him. Not challenging, not teasing, but searching for… something. When she tilted her head from one side to the other, he couldn’t help but follow the line of her neck and slowly returned back to her eyes. </p><p>“Is hot in here or is it just me?” she asked slowly. </p><p>Damon had heard that line dozens of times, hell he had said a dozen times, but somehow, in this time, with this woman, the age-old come-on rendered him speechless. </p><p>Bonnie leaned away from the table, breaking their staring contest. </p><p>“You’re right,” she said, “It’s probably just me.” </p><p>She then crossed her arms in front of her and lifted her shirt over head and tossed it at Damon. Shunned, Damon couldn’t move until he heard the creak of her footsteps on the stairs. He pulled the shirt down from over his face and looked at her. </p><p>Bonnie was posed on the stairs, one leg on a higher step, framing her in an almost perfect, curvaceous silhouette. She turned her head over her shoulder to him and winked, “I’ll be in the shower if you need me”</p><p>She walked up stairs, confident that she had his attention until she disappeared down the hallway. Damon stared at the discarded t-shirt that crushed in his hands in the past 30 seconds… and that was now covering an embarrassingly raging hard-on. </p><p>
  <i>What the hell had they just done?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>